Genius
by CookiesandCaramel
Summary: Tony arrives home from work one day to find his penthouse couch partially broken. What is his daughter, Victoria's excuse? Find out! What's Pepper's reaction? Find out! May be the first in a series.


A/N:** This is just a oneshot I came up with one day. It ****_will_**** most likely become part of a series but for now it is a single plot line.**

**W/C: 1395**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers. Anything you recognise is not mine.**

* * *

Victoria sat on the penthouse balcony of Stark Tower. Her Dad wasn't due home for another fifteen minutes. _Time to have some fun _She thought.

"JARVIS." Victoria said shortly.

"Yes Miss Stark?" the AI replied.

"Right arm."

"Yes, right away, Miss."

She stretched out her arm and extended her fingers. A green and silver robotic hand shot out and encased her fingers, palm and wrist.

She ignited her cutting laser. With a right angle cut, she could see further over New York from where she was, stretched out across the lounge-like chair on the circular balcony. She smiled softly.

Her robotic hand flew back into the safe hiding place where the rest of her things that her mother and father didn't know about were.

She watched the clouds go by while she waited for her father to return from his meeting with Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.

She was snapped out of her dazed watching of the big fluffs of white by a quiet _tink_ and a

"Welcome home, sir." from JARVIS.

"Hey baby girl." Tony Stark greeted his daughter.

"Hey Dad," she replied, sitting up and turning around to face her father.

"What happened to the chair?" asked Tony suspiciously.

"Uhhh, yeah, long story." _whoops!_

"_Victoria._"

"I'm sorry dad!" she was panicking now.

"Nevermind." he sighed, "It's not like we can't buy a new one."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Victoria spoke, "Daddy, I love you. And I don't want you to die."

"Darling, I love you too. I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Tony was worried. What had brought this on?

"I know, but what if the Arc Reactor stops working? Or you have an accident at work?" Victoria was always worried about her father's work. Anything could happen and he could die any day.

"Why would the Arc Reactor stop working? What would happen if it stopped working?" Tony wanted to know how much his daughter actually knew of this.

"If the vibranium stopped producing energy, the cluster of shrapnel would get into your heart and kill you, Dad."

_wow_. She knew a lot more than he originally thouught.

"How do you know this, Vic?" he asked her carefully.

"I-I can't tell you. You'll be angry at me. It would mean I haven't been telling you about _two _things." she clasped her hand over her mouth. _Dammit _she thought, _me and my big mouth!_

"_two _things?"

She nodded.

"What sort of things?"

"Things I shouldn't be doing...?" _oh no _this was bad.

"Like what?"

"Uh- I-I-" she stuttered, "Last time you and mum were in Malibu, I made something for myself. But you probably won't approve of me having it and making it and knowing how to work it." Now her big secret was going to be out.

"What did you make?" Tony asked worried.

"Can I show, rather than tell?" Victoria asked, cautious.

"Uhh, Okay, we'll go inside then."

"No, No! It should be done outside."

"Oh-Uh-Okay."

She stood up and spread her limbs.

"JARVIS." A green and silver remake of the Iron Man suit flew out of a hatch in the balcony floor and attached itself to Victoria.

"_wow" _breathed Tony.

"Is that good or bad." asked Victoria, worried.

"It's _brilliant! _My daughter is a genius!" Tony exclaimed, "The million dollar question is though, how did you do it?"

That was the question Victoria had been scared to answer, what if he didn't trust her anymore?

"Uh, I sorta hacked into the Stark Tower data base and got the blueprints for the Iron Man armour, did some research and, uh, made this." she said gesturing to the suit.

"How did you get into the database?! And where did you get all the materials for this?!"

"Well it really wasn't that hard, JARVIS helped a little. Got me some info, told me how to make an override device and card. I found the files fairly quickly, you need better security, dad. As for the materials, a bit of password guessing, some looking around in the workshop, some things ordered in by JARVIS. Pretty simple." Victoria made it sound easy to get into the Stark technology.

"You. Are. Amazing!" Tony said, hugging his daughter.

"Meh..." Victoria tried not to take too much credit.

"SERIOUSLY! You are so brilliant, it's hilarious."

"I don't think mum will like it..." Victoria always worried what her mother thought about things, even if, at times, she didn't like what she thought.

"Vic," Tony laughed, "Your mother doesn't like anything to do with my technology! She'll probably have a fit at the thought of you having your own! That's what makes it so much more exciting!"

He was really hyped about this, now he and his daughter had another reason to spend time together.

"This is only the first model, it's nothing special yet." she insisted, "It hasn't got any thrusters or weapons yet, really."

"You said "It nothing special _yet? _that means you've got more plans for it, doesn't it?" Even better, Tony might be able to help her make the next one.

"Well, yeah. I was planning on making it better when you and mum went to, like, _wherever _next, but now, I guess, I don't have to wait that long." _how great is that?!_ she thought_ maybe Dad can help with the thrusters and Reactor!_

"Can I help?!" Tony practically scream-asked.

"No way!" Victoria yelled back. Tony looked a little downcast at that.

"I was joking Dad! Of course you can help me!"

"WOOOOOOO!" Tony did a victory dance at that. Victoria laughed. She could get used to this side of her dad.

"Sir, Mrs Stark has arrived home. Should I tell her you are on the penthouse balcony?" JARVIS asked.

"Sure Jarvis, send her up." Tony was deadly serious. Vic sniggered, the penthouse was always the first place her mother came to after her meetings.

"ARGHH!" Victoria said loudly.

"What was that for?!" Tony yelped.

"Mum's gonna kill me!"

"Garbage!"

"Suuuuuuure.."

_Ping!_

There was the elevator and it's stupid pings.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!" Pepper ran straight at her husband, "Where is the forms for Selvig's slot at the expo next week?!"

"Uhhh... JARVIS?"

"The application forms for Doctor Erik Selvig's slot at the three-week Stark Expo beginning next week are currently in the second drawer in Mr Stark's desk among various drawings." JARVIS explained in detail.

"Hm, yeah, a simple "They're in the second dr-" Tony was cut off by a loud shriek from Pepper.

"What? What? What is it pepper?!" Tony asked.

"Wh-Who is th-that?" she asked shakily, pointing a finger at Victoria who was still in her suit.

She lifted the face plate of her helmet, "It's rude to point, mum," Victoria stated shortly, as her mother did so often.

Pepper let out another shriek and Tony covered his ears.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?! LETTING HER HAVE ONE OF _THEM?!" uh oh..._

"What was I thinking?" Tony asked, "Well fifteen minutes ago I was thinking that our daughter is a PURE GENIUS! But now I'm kinda thinking that you're angry at me and I'm gonna get the blame for this. _Thanks Vic_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean, mum, that dad did _not_ make this for me," Victoria said, "I made it myself. For myself."

"I-I-..._how?_" Pepper was speechless.

"Do I _have _to explain it again?!"

"Well I'm guessing it wasn't easy, huh?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah.. It actually wasn't _that_ hard to do. It was putting it together which was hard. I neither have the strength nor the brains of dad. Getting the stuff like the blueprints and material lists and materials was easy though. As much as he claims to be a techno genius, Dad really has terrible security systems!"

They all laughed. At the end of the day, the Starks were just an average family with a few quirks here and there.

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Horrificly terrible? Leave me a review and let me know!**


End file.
